This invention relates to board games and in particular to a board game that can be played by three players and that is similar in some respects to the well known game "Backgammon".
The well known game of Backgammon is played on a board or cloth displaying twenty-four long, triangular spaces known as points, which spaces are generally coloured alternately in two contrasting colours on a background of a third colour. The game is played with playing pieces or men of two different colours, often white and black. There are fifteen pieces for one player and fifteen for his opponent. The game is played with a minimum of two dice and often dice boxes are employed.
In Backgammon the twenty-four points are arranged in two parallel rows with twelve points in each row. A partition or division line divides each row into two sections, generally called "tables", containing six points each. The players take turns in throwing the dice and moving their men or pieces as indicated by the throw of the dice. The game is won by the player who is able to remove all of his men from the board in accordance with the rules of the game.
One difficulty of the known Backgammon game is that it is generally only played by two players. If more than two players wish to play, all the additional players generally play against the player who makes the highest single die throw at the start of the game. The players that are playing in partnership against the single opponent thus have a fewer number of turns than would the players in an ordinary two man game.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a very interesting and entertaining board game that can be played by three players and that has rules similar to the game of Backgammon.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a game that is more challenging than Backgammon because the pieces or men of each player move in two different directions.
In the game described herein, a player will encounter two "waves" of attack from the front as he moves his men around the board. He may also encounter an attack from the rear if he is too slow to move some of his men. Unlike the usual two man Backgammon game, two opponents in the game described herein can team together to slow a player down or block him.